This is an application for funds to provide partial support for a FASEB Summer Conference entitled: "Calcium Oxalate in Biological Systems" at the Vermont Academy in Saxtons River, Vermont, on August 3-8, 2002. This Conference is a sequel to the first FASEB Summer Conference on this topic which was very successful and subsequently propagated collaborations between newly found colleagues among the diverse scientists who attended. Perhaps the most intriguing and enigmatic aspect of the complexation of calcium and oxalate is the fact that it is crucial to the normal physiology of plant life, whereas in humans and animals, its primary importance is derived from its role in the pathophysiology of kidney stone disease. This contrast in function between plant and animal physiology highlights one of the important features of this Conference. In contrast to bacteria and fungi that can degrade oxalate, mammalian cells have no capacity in this regard. Clearly, there is tremendous potential for both exchange and cross-fertilization of ideas when the topic is discussed by such a diverse group of investigators from a wide range of disciplines. This conference has been specifically planned to include young/new investigators since the most exciting and rapid growth in the area of calcium oxalate research is in the application of newer technology in addressing some of the nagging questions and issues that have remained elusive up until now. Approximately 150 scientists are expected to attend this second Conference. Presently, 50% of the Speakers/Session Chairs are young new researchers/new participants to this Summer Conference and the remainder are individuals who are highly respected and recognized in their respective areas of research. Nine scientific sessions will be held on the following topics: 1) Metabolic Pathways leading to Oxalate Formation; 2) Handling of Oxalate/Precursors by Cells; 3) Calcium Oxalate Crystallization Processes; 4) Calcium Oxalate Crystal Inhibition; 5) Crystal and Cell Interactions; 6) Cellular Responses to Oxalate and Calcium Oxalate; 7) Genetic Aspects; 8) Pathophysiology of Stone Disease; 9) Integration of Information from Diverse Systems. The overall goal of this Conference is to provide a forum where a diverse group of scientists in calcium oxalate research can gather and share the broad scope of knowledge among the completely different scientific disciplines. No where else can a botanist, a urologist, and a chemical engineer, (to name just three of the fifteen disciplines represented) gather at the same venue to discuss the same topic each from his/her own point of view. In our view the hallmark of this Conference is underscored by the final program session which acknowledges that collectively we can learn from each other by bringing a multidiscipinary approach to scientific discussion and experimentation.